Harry atil inventé la bonne vieille méthode?
by Morenas
Summary: James est confronté à un sérieux probléme et l'enjeu est énorme! Puisque que c'est Lily...Résigné alors, il se plonge avec ardeur dans le monde de la...divination. Heureusement ses amis sont là pour l'aider D. Humour


Et si la bonne vieille méthode n'avait pas été inventée par Harry ?

_Voici une nouvelle fiction cette fois sur Harry Potter, écrite donc par Ministarlet et moi-même. Merci aux gens qui review et à ceux qui nous ajoutent en favoris ou alert. _

_Bonne lecture !_

James était désespéré. Et pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison de l'être ! Lily Evans avait accepté de sortir avec lui Mais à une condition :

-« Je sortirai avec toi, Potter, le jour où tu auras la moyenne en divination. »

Refusant de croire Remus qui lui affirmait que c'était juste une façon méprisante de l'éconduire, le bel attrapeur s'attela à la tâche. Ce qui expliquait son désespoir ! Car qui pouvait prétendre avoir vu quelque chose dans cette boule de cristal ? Qui ?

« Moi, fit une voix derrière lui. »

James sursauta telle une fouine.

« Et quoi !? »

Alors là, il était vraiment paniqué : avait-il parlé tout haut ? ou pire…

« TU LIS DANS LES PENSEES, SIRIUS ?

Ledit Sirius parut légèrement décontenancé. Mais que racontait son meilleur ami ? Lui, lire dans les pensées ? Il possédait beaucoup de dons- dont un charme ravageur-mais là…

« Euh non…Je disais simplement « moi ». Devant l'air interrogateur de son ami il poursuivit son explication. C'est avec moi que tu fais équipe pour la métamorphose, McGo a affiché les équipes sur le tableau d'affichage. .. »

James soupira de soulagement…Ouf…

Sirius s'interrogea : pouvait-on devenir fou à 17 ans ?

On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans. James en était un exemple parfait ! Il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

« -Lily t'a encore rejeté hein ? »

James secoua la tête.

-Il faut que j'aie la moyenne en divination !

-Pardon ? »

La mâchoire de Sirius touchait presque par terre. En exagérant beaucoup.

« -Tu vas faire tes devoirs de divination ?! Nan, sérieusement ?

-Ferme ta bouche, on dirait une carpe ».

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sirius referma sa bouche. Remus vint les rejoindre au bout de 5 minutes. Il s'affala bruyamment sur son fauteuil. Intrigué il regarda Sirius observer James apparemment en train de travailler de la divination. De la divination ? Remus souffla : Ok, on se calme, analysons. Sirius ne parle pas ? Ça arrive. James travaille ? Ça arrive. Alors pourquoi avait-il du mal à garder son calme ?

« -Lily, dit soudainement James.

-Aaaah, fit Remus.

-On devrait peut-être l'aider ? proposa Sirius.

Remus éclata de rire.

« -Toi ?

-comment ça moi ? S'insurgea Sirius.

-Eh ben disons que tu n'as jamais rien vu d'autre que…

-Chut ! interrompit James. Je vois…je vois des choses…Aaah ! Sirius tu vas découvrir…

-Comment faire fonctionner ton cerveau…marmonna Remus.

-Ah,Ah ! «

Remus soupira. Il fallait vraiment aider le pauvre James. Il prit la carte des étoiles.

« -Je vois que Sirius va sortir ave une belle rousse, aux yeux très verts…Assez grande, douée en potion…Et je vois aussi que tu vas te faire assassiner par ton meilleur ami !

-Tu m'étonnes, John ! »

« -Et moi je vois que Remus va s'en prendre une et ce dans 2 secondes, déclara Sirius.

-T'es quelqu'un de bien, Germain ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Quel était donc le nouveau jeu de James ?!

-bon, vous m'aidez, Amédée ?

-Mais tout de suite, Marguerite, lança joyeusement Sirius.

Oooh, pensa Remus, ses amis étaient devenus fous…

« La prophétie était donc vraie ! s'exclame Remus.

-Quelle prophétie, Billy ? demanda James.

-Celle qui annonce que vous allez devenir fou à 17 ans.

-Ta prophétie est fausse, Carabosse, dit James.

-Ben oui, ça fait 17 ans qu'on est fou, Choupinou . »

Remus soupire (encore), vraiment désespéré. Ses amis étaient fous à lier ! Et ils n'en avaient même pas honte !

« -Dis Remus ? C'est vrai que Sirius va sortir avec Lily ?demanda James d'une voix fragile.

« -Bah non puisque c'est toi qui va sortir avec moi, fit une voix derrière lui.

-Lily ! s'exclama l'amoureux transi en se retournant.

-Non, Sirius. »

James donna une claque à son ami qui s'était glissé derrière lui et avait imité la voix de Lily.

James et Sirius continuèrent de se battre et Remus s'en alla résigner. On ne choisit pas ses amis…

Fin

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
